Fragile Flowers
by aivsy
Summary: PG13 just to be safe; The yu yu gang has a new mission: To protect a young woman with the ability to heal. What happens when Kurama starts to have feelings for her. COMPLETE!
1. New Mission

Tesse: My first Yu-Yu Hakusho fanfic!

Hero: Tesse is a hopeless romantic in this fic. It's so fluffy it made me gag.

Tesse: [smacks Hero over the head] Yes this fic does have lots of Kurama/OC fluff in it. But it didn't have enough to make you gag. Not only that I get all my romance ideas from Hero so he has no room to gag.

Hero: [rubbing his head] She also got all her action/adventure ideas from me also.

Tesse: Well any way on with the story... I don't own anything, but if any one wants to give me Yu-Yu Hakusho for my birthday I would gladly accept it.

Hero: Like that'll ever happen! [gets smacked again]

{ } means Yoko is talking to Kurama

Yu-Yu Hakusho: Fragile Flowers

Chapter 1: A New Mission

Koenma sat is his huge chair, with his eyes closed obviously concentrating very hard.

"Well pacifier breath, why are we here?" A young black haired youth interrupted rudely.

"Well, Yusuke I have a new mission for you, if you would just sit down and be quiet, I'd fill you in." Koenma said annoyed, "Now the mission is to protect a young wo..."

"Wait a minute! I don't baby-sit!" stated another black haired youth who was rather on the short side.

"It's not babysitting, Hiei, this is important!" Koenma said, a vain popping in his head.

"Who is it we're to protect?" a handsome redhead asked innocently. This calmed the toddler considerably.

"Maybe I'll just get rid of Yusuke and Hiei then keep Kuwabara and Kurama, they've always been my favorite. Anyways I need you boys to protect a young woman by the name of Somaru Nerugawa," automatically a picture of a beautiful girl appeared on the screen. She had soft black curls that fell to her shoulders and violet eyes that seemed to shine like diamonds. "She is a human girl with an amazing ability to heal. Her mother had that same ability and her father was a human psychic."

"Like me and Urimeshi?" a tall orange haired boy asked. Koenma simply nodded.

"How do we protect her?" Kurama asked without taking his eyes of the pretty girl on the screen.

"Well Kurama this you're going to be the closest to her," Kurama's heart jumped with glee but he carefully concealed it, "you see, we information that Somaru is being transferred to your high school. It's the perfect way to protect her without anyone or herself finding out."

"She doesn't know we're protecting her?" Yusuke asked.

"She doesn't even know she's being hunted by hoards of demons. Heck this girl doesn't know anything about herself!"

"This is pointless, if she knows nothing then what use is she," Hiei said darkly. "She's just a pretty face!" Everyone stared at him in shock. Kurama was personally insulted by Hiei's remark.

"If some of these demons get hold of her powers then they well use them against you. You know what happened with Yukina don't you?" Kurama answered for Koenma.

Koenma nodded, "As was saying, Somaru doesn't know anything. She doesn't know who her parents were or why they abandon her. She knows that she different because she can sense ghosts and spirit as well as some demons, that's why when you're around her make sure your spirit energy is hidden," he eyed Kurama. "At the moment Kurama well be the only one making contact. Understood!" Kurama nodded and the others nodded.

{She's pretty, I wonder...?}

_Don't even think about it Yoko!_

{You're not my boss, beside I know you harbor an attraction}

_I do not!_

{Yes you do, you can't wait to meet her}

Shut up Yoko! We don't even know her! And besides you're the one who picked out Miki. And now I can't get rid of her.

{You're right she was a scatterbrain and talked way too much}

"Kurama?" Koenma looked at him slightly annoyed. "Did you hear anything I just said?" Kurama shook his head, "You'll meet her tomorrow at school. You'll have to keep Yoko concealed..."

{WHAT!!!}

"...so Somaru won't sense anything."

{How the hell are we supposed to seduce her if I'm not around!}

_Easy, we won't!_

{Ha! Yea right we'll see about that as soon as we meet her in person}

I respect her, I'm not going to do anything that you would 

"I understand Koenma-sama," Kurama answered.

"Good. Remember tell her nothing about the hoards of demons after her," Koenma winked.

"We're supposed to stop hoards of demons from coming after her!?" Kuwabara asked his eyes growing wide.

"Just what class are these demons in!?" Yusuke asked his eyes equally as wide. Koenma just shook his head.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Good bye, Suuichi dear," A middle aged woman said from in the kitchen as Kurama walked out the door, "have a good day at school."

"Good bye mother," Kurama answered.

He walked down the busy street and into the school courtyard and patiently waited for the bell to ring.

In his first class he took his seat, making sure that there was an empty seat next to his.

{What did I say. You can't wait to meet our pretty little Somaru in person}

Am not! 

"Class, today we well be welcoming a new student," the door to the classroom opened and in stepped the prettiest girl Kurama had ever seen. "Class meet ms. Somaru Nerugawa. Somaru why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

Somaru blushed a little, "I just moved here from Osaka, and I'm interested in Japanese history and mythology," she gave a shy smile.

"Thank you ms. Nerugawa. Now would you please take your seat next to mr. Minamino. And Suuichi would you be so kind as to see ms. Nerugawa to her classes."

Kurama nodded as Somaru sat next to him giving him a sweet smile. Almost every boy in the class gave Kurama dark looks of jealousy, but he was too busy to notice.

She's even more beautiful in person! 

{Ha I knew it. I say we make her our mate. I think your mother would be happy to have grandchildren, don't you?}

Yoko we can't make her our mate! I don't even think she knows what that means, besides we hardly know her.

{You know you want to be more than just her friend}

Shut up what if she senses you? Then she won't want to be anywhere near us! 

{She's eyeing you!}

Kurama straightened up immediately and tried to catch on to the lesson but was completely lost.

Suddenly someone poked him in the back, and a note was passed over his shoulder.

It read:

To Suuichi

From Miki

I know u like her! U never look me like that! We r so over! I'm going out with that Kiro guy in my English class!

Miki

P.S. don't try to explain, u jerk

{Yes! Let's tell Somaru we're free!}

_Finally, it was about time I broke up with her_.

Suddenly the bell rang and they gathered their things. Somaru waited for him at the door. He gave her a smile, which she returned.

"So what's your next class?" he asked.

"I have Math next," said checking her schedule.

"Well then let's go," he said smiling and he offered his arm.

Tesse: That was an odd chapter.

Hero: I'll say [gets smacked by Tesse again] you're so abusive!

Tesse: [ignoring Hero] Please review.


	2. Spring's Blessing

Tesse: Back again and who's ready for chappy 2!

Hero: I certainly am, and might I add you are looking particularly lovely today.

Tesse: Okay what do you need this time?

Hero: Why Tesse I am insulted, is it wrong to compliment my charge every so often? [puts hand on his chest and looks insulted]

Tesse: For you it is, now what do you want?

Hero: I want nothing but a little respect thank you!

Tesse: Just do the disclaimer already!

Hero: Tesse owns **NOTHING!** Happy now? [crosses arms and pouts]

Yu-Yu Hakusho: Fragile Flowers

Chapter 2: Spring's Blessing

(an: this story well be mostly in Somaru's point of view)

Somaru was walking down the road not really paying attention, she was too deep in thought, different things kept popping up in her mind. School, Suuichi, her new teachers, Suuichi, her biology homework, and Suuichi were just a few things on her mind.

"SOMARU!" she spun around to see Suuichi a little was behind her. She patiently waited for him to catch up, which didn't take long. Pretty soon they were exchanging information about themselves.

"Thanks for helping me out this morning at school," she said.

"It was no trouble at all Somaru"

{Ask her for her number, you idiot!}

"So Somaru, ummm, maybe you and I can you now meet up some time?" he said awkwardly.

{You sound like you've never been around women before!}

Somaru was looked at him awkwardly 'Is he talking to me? He wants to go on a date with me?' "Uhhh, I uhh I don't know," 'who are you kidding, you hardly know this guy, he's probably just like the rest of those perverted creeps'

{She doesn't know!}

_Of course she doesn't know she just meet us!_

"Thank you for walking me home Suuichi," Somaru said, interrupting Kurama and Yoko's bickering.

Kurama looked up, they had stopped in front of a flower shop. The sign read "Spring's Blessing" and the windows were lined with exotic flowers.

"Would like to come in?"

Kurama followed Somaru in. The shop was empty; at the front desk was a wide selection of cards and a book of different floral arrangements.

"Wow who owns this place?" he asked.

"My foster mom does, I just moved in with her. She let's me work her. She knows how much I love plants." Somaru giggled at Kurama as he stared at her open mouthed.

{I know she's cute but shut your mouth! You'll scare her away.}

Kurama quickly shut his mouth.

"Would like some thing to drink?"

"Uhh, please," Somaru quickly ran of to fetch a drink, as Kurama sat down at a near by table. There were so many sweet smells drafting about that Kurama felt dizzy. But then his sensitive nose caught a new scent. Somaru entered the room with two floral painted teacups filled with herbal tea. She across from him and handed him his cup.

"So maybe, if you're not busy, we can go out for lunch or dinner sometime?" Kurama attempted to ask again.

{She can't say the same thing twice, it's either yes or no, and if she says no, grab her butt and see what she does!}

_Yoko!_

"Okay, Suuichi, dinner sounds great,"

{We got her}

_Shut up Yoko!_

{Get her number}

_Shut up!_

Kurama was to busy to notice that Somaru was getting up to put the teacups away she disappeared into the back room.

{Wait a minute I sense something}

So do I 

Kurama leapt from his seat as a man with a trench coat and a mask casually walked into the shop.

"Do you know where I might find Somaru Nerugawa?"

"Why?"

"I have something to discuss with her,"

He's a demon! 

{A weak one}

"I can't tell you where she is," Kurama said with a mischievous smile.

"Who are you, boy?"

"My name is Yoko Kurama, does that ring any bells in that tiny head of your?"

The man stumbled back in fear; his mask fell away reviling the hideous-looking lizard demon underneath.

"Yo... Yoko...Yoko Kurama?" the demon gasped falling backward, a dagger fell out of his pocket. Kurama took step closer and picked up the knife.

"For your sake, this better not be a murder attempt!" Kurama stated leaning over the demon that was shivering in fear. Kurama's eyes had changed from their honest emerald to an angry golden color and silver was beginning to shine through his fiery red hair.

He grabbed the demon by the collar and lifted the demon from the ground and dragged him out of "Spring's Blessing".

"Listen hard you pathetic weakling! If you ever attempt to hurt Somaru again I well see to it that my man-eating plants slowly devour you. And I well sure you feel every last bit of your punishment! Understood!?" Kurama said slowly with a hint of venom in his voice.

The lizard youkai nodded fearfully and Kurama gave him a sadistic smile. "Good!" and tossed him into the wall.

The youkai scrambled up and ran off down the ally. Kurama took a closer look at the knife.

"Hmmm, 'The Blade of Stolen Souls'."

_Good thing we were here._

{Tell me about it}

Can I have control now before she finds you! 

{If she finds me than I'll give her the man she deserves}

God help me! 

"Suuichi?" Kurama gained control once again when he heard Somaru voice from in the shop.

"There you are," Somaru said as Kurama entered the room. Kurama rubbed the back of his head.

"Just saw a friend walk by, thought I'd say hello, you know?" Somaru raised an eyebrow. Then started to water the pinkish red flower next to her. As soon as her back was turned Kurama disposed of the knife into a near by flowerpot.

Remind me to get that before we leave 

"So where do you live?" Somaru asked innocently.

"Just down the street from here," he answered. She finished watering the flower and set the watering can down, and turned to him with a smile. Kurama gladly returned the gesture.


	3. Daydreaming of Suuichi

Tesse: Grr! This damn computer is so frustrating!

Hero: Tesse's computer froze up on her while she was about half way through this chappy. She didn't save so she lost every thing

Tesse: [hits Hero over the head really hard] now I feel better

Hero: [knocked out on the floor]

Tesse: I want to thank the only person who reviewed, it helped

Hero: [nursing a huge bump on his head] Tesse doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Yu Yu Hakusho: Fragile Flowers

Chapter 3: Daydreaming of Suuichi

It had been two days since she first met Suuichi and she was beginning to find herself attempting to get closer while his back was turned, but at the moment she was busying going through all of her clothes.

"No!" she said tossing a white sweater behind her, joining the countless other that had been rejected.

"Perfect," Somaru leapt up with a violet blouse in her hand. She tossed it onto her bed and there it lay with a black skirt and a pair of black boots. In the mean time Somaru carefully applied black eyeliner. Then tied her hair back into an elegant yet loose bun. She surveyed herself in the mirror and was finally satisfied.

AT THE MINAMINO HOUSEHOLD...

{Well I'm surprised}

Please just shut up 

{You actually got her to go on a date with you without my help}

Yes well you chose the last girlfriend and you regretted it 

{She was different!}

How so 

{She was not as beautiful and Somaru's twice as smart}

{Kurama!}

{And you say I'm perverted!}

You are! 

{And you're trying to picture Somaru in a bikini}

Was not! 

{Was to!}

WAS NOT! 

{He he he, you are hopeless. Of course true love well do that to ya}

_I'm not that hopeless!_

{Hopeless and you're crazy}

{Fine be that way}

BACK AT SOMARU'S

Somaru stuffed a cell phone and her wallet into her purse and tossed it over her shoulder.

"I'm leaving now," she called up stairs but no one answered, Somaru shrugged it off and patiently waited by the door.

Ten minutes went by and someone knocked at the door.

WITH KURAMA

Damn it all, we're gonna be late! 

{Don't worry just lay it on smooth when we get there}

And "I'm" hopeless 

{Oh and be sure to kiss her this time!}

And if she doesn't want to be kissed 

{Then you're screwed, but if she hates you, you can let me take over and I can drop in, kidnap her, and then seduce her}

I am screwed 

{What are you talking about, no woman could resist}

Kurama knew he had a point; the only problem was Yoko went through women like toilet paper.

They finally pulled into the parking lot of 'Spring's Blessing'.

Okay here it goes 

{Just knock on the damn door already}

Suuichi knocked and almost immediately it was answered by, if it were possible, an even prettier Somaru than before.

_. . .Woooowwwww!_

{Damn it Kurama snap out of it, you're drooling and that is a turn off with most women}

"Uhhh, Suuichi are you okay?"

"I'm just fine," Kurama quickly wiped his mouth while she wasn't looking and tried his best not to look like a fool in front of her.

I'm such an idiot 

{You got that right}

Suuichi quickly opened the car door for her and then hurried back to the driver's side. As soon as he was in he started the car and they were off.

Tesse: that was a bit light hearted

Hero: compared to the 5th chapter in Heritage

Tesse: for any of you Inuyasha fans read my other fanfic Heritage.

Hero: and don't forget to review this fanfic too!


	4. In The Rain

Tesse: chapter 4 finally, I get some time to work on it

Hero: it's about time we actually get started on this thing

Tesse: oh, be quiet hero!

Hero: Tesse does **not **and **never **well own Yu Yu Hakusho

Tesse: Thank you hero, now on with the story

Yu Yu Hakusho: Fragile Flowers

Chapter Four: In The Rain

Somaru and Kurama sat a small table at a fancy French Restaurant.

"I had no idea you knew French Suuichi! That awesome," Somaru said excitedly, "Can you teach me?"

She loves us! And where'd you learn to speak French anyway?

_Mother made me take classes three years ago, remember?_

Who would've guess women would be so attracted to bookworms like you

Gee, Thanks 

"Monsieur, my I take your order?"

They quickly order their meal and returned to their conversation.

"I don't know very much, but I'll teach you what I know," he said with smile.

Is FRENCH-kissing part of the lesson?

YOKO! 

What?

"Where'd you learn French anyway, Suuichi?"

"I took classes a few years back," he explained.

It was then that they're food arrived. They ate and exchanged conversion about themselves for the next hour after that. After they finished their meal and paid the check.

The two of them stepped out side only to realize it was raining.

_Great_ Kurama thought sarcastically

But Somaru thinks differently

Kurama looked up to realize that Somaru was just standing in the rain... smiling. She turned to Kurama, and her smile widened. She was soaking wet and if possible even more beautiful than before.

Somaru grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled him out into the warm spring rain. Kurama felt his body relax as his wet crimson locks clung to his face. He and Somaru stood there let the rain pour over them.

She looked at him sweetly and took his arm and then they walked together down the street not caring about anything else

They reached the park as their destination and stood under a cherry blossom tree, staring lovingly at each other.

"Suuichi, I have never met anyone as sweet as you," Somaru whispered as she buried her face in his chest.

Kurama gently wrapped his arms around her wet body, and lifted her chin up and looked her directly in the eye. Before he could stop himself, his lips were locked with hers.

Somaru quickly got over the shock and wrapped her arms around his neck to make the kiss deeper.

After about 10 minutes of their passionate kiss they broke apart for her.

Dammit why do we have to breath?

That was amazing 

I wanna know where she learned to kiss like that

Think she'll do it again 

They hadn't taken their eye of each other since they broke apart. Somaru buried her face in Kurama's chest again and Kurama pulled her tighter.

But suddenly he felt a demon inclosing them; Somaru must have sensed it to because her body tensed up.

Kurama not letting go of Somaru, looked up as a huge, stupid looking, slimy green demon made his way closer.

Tesse: Dun Dun Dunnn!

Hero: Oh no sarcastically

Tesse: Don't worry no real demons were harmed in the making of this fic.


	5. SHOCK!

Tesse: I'm back finally, didga miss me?

Hero: O great, she acting super hyper again

Tesse: cuz it's my birthday tomorrow, yup that's right 14 in 9 hours!

Hero: this well probably be a really humorous chapters tonite

Tesse: and also I noticed that it's hard to tell when Yoko's talking to Suuichi so I changed it

- - Yoko's talking to Suuichi

**Bold **Suuichi's talking to Yoko

Hero: Tesse doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho

Tesse: but my b-day's tomorrow just incase anyone wants to get me it

Yu Yu Hakusho: Fragile Flowers

Chapter Five: Shock!

-Shit! Just what we need some stupid demon-

**What about Somaru? How are we supposed to tell her about the demon**

-Knock her out, beat the crap out of the demon, take her home, wait for her to wake up, when she does tell her that she fell asleep in our arms and that everything was just a dream, do you think she'd fall for that?-

**Excuse me!? You actually expect me to knock Somaru out**

-Got a better idea-

**No**

-Didn't think so-

"What the...?" Somaru was shocked. "Suuichi what is that thing?!" Somaru tore away from him, though she secretly wanted him to hold her tighter.

"Ahh, well it's a long story, but the short of it is, umm, that's a demon," Kurama laughed nervously.

Somaru stared at him like he was insane, "That's a what!?" she said pointing an accusing finger at the now confused demon. The demon scratched his head but it went unnoticed to the young couple.

"Does that make you a...?"

"No of course not! I mean not really... no I mean I was... but I'm kinda human... but not," Kurama desperately tried to explain without letting her on about Yoko. It wasn't going very well. Somaru just stared at him with a mixture of confusion and self-pity.

"What?" she asked.

"Ummm, excuse me?" a long croak came from the demon.

"SHUT-UP!" Kurama and Somaru yelled together, neither of them noticed that it was the demon.

"Sorry, I'll wait," the demon turned around and tapped it's foot and waited patiently for the couple to stop arguing.

"I know it's hard to explain but I was a demon but now I'm a human," Kurama said desperately.

-Why'd this have to happen now?-

**Somaru probably thinks were freaks**

-Wait a minute, are we forgetting something?-

**Shit! The demon!**

Kurama spun around to face a very bored looking demon. "Are you two done?" the demon croaked.

"Somaru stay here," Kurama said as he took out his rose whip.

"It's about time," the demon grumbled, "I came here for the girl, but I'll kill you and then our leader well give me even more praise," the demon laughed.

"He's after me?" Somaru gasped.

-Great, we're going to have a lot of explaining to do-

**Koenma's going to kill us for telling her**

-Look on the bright side-

**What bright side**

-If Somaru well still take us then I can show myself to her- Yoko gave a perverted laugh. This of course made Kurama sigh inwardly.

**Yoko, let's keep the perverted thoughts to a minimum**

-Kurama prepared himself for the demon's attack-

Tesse: well this is my b-day present to you guys now as your b-day present to me please review

Hero: that's right, you heard her, so **REVIEW!**


	6. Somaru's True Power

Tesse: I'm finally getting around to writing again, if my computer doesn't start acting up

Hero: yeah it's been all about school lately, tesse's been telling me to shut up cuz _she has to work_

Tesse: shut up it's hard to keep up in school without sprouting romantic Kurama/Somaru ideas in my world history class

Hero: _sure_

Tesse: anyway on with the story

Hero: tesse doesn't own yu yu hakusho, why would she write a fanfic if she did

Tesse: thanx hero

Yu Yu Hakusho: Fragile Flowers

Chapter Six: Somaru's True Power

"Suuichi!" Somaru's frantic scream ripped through the cold damp air as Kurama felt a splitting pain in his side as the demons blade cut into him. He fell to the ground and the slimy demon lunged at him on the ground. But before the demon was ready to attack Kurama's whip slashed through him.

The demon roared in pain, then fell and died. His slimy body sunk into the ground as the rain came pouring down on him.

"Suuichi!" Somaru ran up to Kurama's fallen form. "Suuichi I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell and..."

She cut herself off as she pressed her lips against his. His eyes were wide open at first, but he quickly began kiss her back as the pain dissipated.

-We should get hurt more often!-

_Oh please Yoko, get real, she doesn't like us that much_

-We are makin out with her incase you haven't noticed-

(no comment from Suuichi O.o)

Kurama sat up as best he could, making the kiss even deeper. They broke apart and Kurama half expected the pain to return- but it didn't. He looked down to see that the wound was completely healed and all that remained was his shredded shirt. Somaru's eyes got even wider as she stared at the place where the wound was.

"Oh my god! Did I do that?" she whispered in shock. Kurama wasn't supposed to tell her anything, but it was all about to come out.

"Ummmm, yes, I think," Kurama said while scratching his head nervously.

"What's that supposed to mean!" it wasn't a question it was a demand.

-I wonder if we had stayed hurt she wouldn't be yelling at us?-

_Yoko, sometimes you make me sick!_

-You're very welcome- Yoko replied sarcastically.

"Well, it's very hard to explain, you see, umm, you were born with an ability to heal the injured," Kurama said nervously.

_Shit! Now we're gonna get it._

Somaru just sat there, her face blank, then... "How do you know all this?"

"Well, I, uhhh, I," Kurama didn't know how to tell her the truth about it current matter, not only that he didn't know how'd she take the fact that she was his charge. "I was sent to protect you, and I ran into a bit off a dilemma."

"What?" Somaru said gently not knowing what he was going to say next.

"I kinda fell for my charge," he said quickly.

At that comment her eyes grew very big. 'Did he just say what I thought he said!' she thought.

"I love you, Somaru, from the first moment I laid eyes on you," Kurama said.

Somaru's eyes filled with tears but Kurama didn't see them due to the rain. She fell slowly into his arms, "I love you too," she said softly. They stayed like that for a long time until Somaru had fallen asleep. Kurama smiled and gently pick her up and carried her away.

Somaru woke up on a huge comfortable couch, the suns warm rays danced around the room, it was morning and she could smell breakfast cooking.

She studied her enviroment a little more. The walls were painted in a warm beige color a coffee table sat in the center of the room, on it was a vase of white roses and a newspaper open up to the classified section. Upon further investigation she noticed that few ads were circled. They were all apartments up for rent. Uninterested Somaru rose from her spot on the couch and headed into the kitchen to find Kurama cooking breakfast, she watched him festinated but never saying a word. Kurama knew she was there but he didn't turn around.

-She's watching us-

_Great she can see what lousy cooks we are!_

"Suuichi?"

Kurama turned around to see Somaru looking innocently at him with her big violet eyes. "You know how you said that you were part demon last night and I was being really rude about it," she stared at her feet nervously.

"It's nothing to really worry about," Kurama smiled.

"I want to know!" Somaru snapped, her innocents vanished and was replaced by a dangerous seriousness in her voice.

Tesse: well that's that! chapter 6

Hero: be sure to check around cuz chapter 7 "Kurama's Story and Somaru's Reaction is in the works!

Tesse: i'm really sorry about the long wait! i promise that the next chapter well be up on later than next week!

for those of you who are reading with out reviewing this message is for you...listen what could it hurt to press that little button at the bottom of the screen and say what you think. you could say anything- you can flame the story if you want but this story won't go much farther unless you put a little say into what was written- i know that not everybody likes this story and if you don't than tell us! i only have 7 some reviews for this story and i'm on more than 7 favorites lists. so... REVIEW!


	7. Kurama's Story and Somaru's Reaction

Tesse: ok I got a few reviews and I'm happy –I guess anyway this chapter is nothing new it's just Kurama telling Somaru about his life and how she reacts to it. So if I get any of the facts wrong please tell me, I don't want to sound like an idiot who thinks they know what they're doing and people are laughing at them behind their back.

Hero: I'd be surprised if they didn't already do that Tesse.

Tesse: vein popping in her forehead Hero!

Hero: tries to run away but Tesse catches him and starts pounding him over the head mercilessly

Tesse: smiles happily as Hero nurses the gigantic bump on his head I don't own yu yu hakusho, but enjoy the chapter anyway.

-yoko talking-

_suuichi talking back_

Yu Yu Hakusho: Fragile Flowers

Chapter Seven: Kurama's Story and Somaru's Reaction

"You'd better sit down then, it's a long story," Kurama said giving in. "It all started 300 years ago. With the demon fox named Yoko, he was a master thief and was incredibly powerful. He wielded demon plants as his greatest weapon. That is until one day he was shot down by a bounty hunter and during his last moments, he released his soul into the human world where he came to share a body with a boy named Suuichi Minamino."

Somaru just stared at him blankly, she didn't know what to think at the moment. She let Kurama continue with his story. "When I was 15 I met a man by the name of Hiei, he wanted my help to steal some very rare items from spirit world. I agreed because my mother was ill with little time left and one of the items we'd be stealing could save her. But spirit world wanted the items back so they sent a spirit detective after us. His name was Yusuke, he was understanding of my cause, but to save my mother I had to give up my own life, and Yusuke wasn't about to let that happen. So he offered his life instead, and for his good deeds we were both were allowed to keep our lives and my mother was okay as well. So Yusuke continued to try and stop Hiei,"

"What was Hiei planning on doing with these items? It wasn't some kind of take over the world plot was it?" Somaru asked casually.

"Well, actually," Kurama laughed a little, "it was, or something close to it. Hiei of course, did something darastic just to recover the two items that he'd lost because of us, so he kidnapped Yusuke's girlfriend Kayko and attempted to turn her into a mindless demon slave. Yusuke had to return the items to him and then fight Hiei, Hiei nearly won with his demon sword until I stepped in the way of his attack. Yusuke was able to defeat Hiei and save Kayko. He also recovered all three items and Hiei and I were arrested."

"You were arrested! You didn't try to break out did you?!" Somaru said, she was shocked that Kurama, a genius, was arrested by the people who ran the after life.

"We were released for good behavior. Not long after we helped Yusuke and his friendKuwabara in the dark tournament, and were members of the team. Now weall do is go around completing tasks for Koenma. Until he gave us a new case that was to protect you from harm."

"Does that mean all of these guys have been watching me?!" Somaru asked wide-eyed.

"Only when I'm not around," Kurama said quickly.

It didn't help, Somaru's eyes just got a little wider. "DOES THAT MEAN THEY'RE WATCHING WHILE I'M SLEEPING!!!!!"

-They sure as HELL better not be!-

"Of course not!" Kurama said nervously.

Somaru was unconvinced, and gave him a look that said she was disgusted. But she was quickly over it. "And so you were sent to protect me, but why haven't seen these others around?"

"Well, they're hard to spot when they don't want to want to be seen. And you might have bumped into Yusuke or Kuwabara on the street without realizing it. But I know Hiei has kept his visibility to a minimum," Kurama said.

"Is that all?" Somaru asked.

"Pretty much, yes," Kurama said with a smile.

Tesse: This chapter is so lame!

Hero: don't beat yourself up! You might try to beat me up!

Tesse: whatever. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Will You?

Tesse: Sorry about the short wait, I'm a little brain dead. But the story will be ending in the next three chapters, maybe.

Hero: But we'll be making a sequel!

Tesse: Yes there well be a sequel, but it well be much more tragic, in fact I'll include a preview at the end of the last chapter.

Hero: On with this story!

Tesse: I don't own yuyu hakusho, but I do own Somaru Nerugawa.

_Shuichi talking_

Yoko Talking

Fragile Flowers

Chapter 8: Will You…

Somaru walked home from school on her own for the first time since she meet Kurama. It had been three weeks since they'd had that chat about his demon half. She didn't feel uncomfortable around him, because she seemed to have known it all on her own.

She turned the corner to Spring's Blessing.

"I'm home!" she yelled as she entered the shop.

"Good 'cause I've got a date to night! Can close up the shop tonight?" her foster mother answered from the back room of the shop. She stepped out wearing a slinky red dress. Somaru gasped. Her foster mother was a younger woman in her early thirties. She had her black hair tied up into intricate knots and make up on her face, making her look ten years younger.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked expectantly.

"You look great!" Somaru said excitedly. "Who's your date?"

"Oh he came in a few weeks ago, this is our second date. He's taking me to the Sakura Sushi Bar!" she exclaimed.

"That place is really expensive! I hope you have fun."

"oh and 'Maru, there's some dinner in the fridge. Just put it in the microwave for a minute or two. Oh my god he's here!" the older woman said

Somaru turned around and jaw dropped, the man was easily twice her mother's age. "'Maru, get the door."

Somaru did as she was told. "Hello there, is Ms. Nerugawa ready to go?"

At first she thought that he was talking about her, but suddenly realized he meant her mom. "oh yes I'll go get her," she said quickly running off to get her mother leaving the man on the curb with a slammed door in his face.

"He's sixty-some years old!" Somaru yelled.

"'Maru, age doesn't matter! Besides how much older is Shuichi?" she said brushing it aside like it was no big deal.

"He's a year older than me!"

"One year, thirty years! What's the difference?" she said.

"The difference is twenty-nine years!"

"Somaru! You are being so rude to our guest!" she said and opened the door where a very confused look on his face, he peered in and stared at Somaru.

"I'm ready to go, just let me grab my coat," her mother said. He winked in Somaru's direction before taking her mom by the hip.

Somaru dragged her finger across her throat to give him a warning. He quickly retreated. Somaru smirked. "Bye 'Maru, have fun!"

Suddenly Somaru was all alone. She closed up the shop and fixed her self the leftovers from the fridge.

She jumped so much when she heard a knock at the door that she dropped her food on the kitchen floor. Without cleaning it up she rushed to the front, and opened the door. She was met with a pair of lips on hers, and she knew who it was without looking.

Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight as she put her hands on the back of his head. Running her fingers through his fiery red locks.

They broke apart and stared into each others, "Where were you today Kurama?" she asked softly. He smiled.

"I was called off to the spirit world, and on the way back I had to pick something up," he explained. He suddenly picked Somaru up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

"Kurama!" she cried pleasantly surprised.

He smiled and set her down on the couch upstairs. "There was something that I wanted to ask you," he said.

"Oh really, what's that?" she said smiling.

He took a deep breath, _I would rather face a thousand demons out to kill me than have Somaru say no!_

She can't say no until we ask

"Somaru, Will you marry me?"

Tesse: Mwahahahaha! That's all you get! Will Somaru say yes or will she turn poor Kurama down?! You'll have to review to find out!


	9. Decisions

Tesse: Ok are you ready! The finally question! Somaru will you marry Kurama! The answer after these short messages from our sponsers! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Hero: are wacked out today.

Tesse: I had a bad day at school and my crush gave me a long hug to make me feel better and… that's a very long story that is none of the readers business. Anyway this chapter goes out to Taco (yes his nickname is Taco and no I'm not telling you his real name and he probably has no idea what yuyu hakusho is…) who put me in a good happy romantic mood!

Hero: Okay then… 00

Tesse: Not like that! smacks Hero Anyway I do not own yuyu hakusho.

Hero: It's about time you got on with the story rolls eye and Tesse gives him a dangerous look

Fragile Flowers

Chapter 9: Decisions

Somaru felt her voice crack in her throat as Kurama slipped a beautiful diamond ring onto her ring finger. He looked up at her with a hopeful look in his eyes. Somaru felt tears of joy sting her eyes and her heart beat hard in her chest. She could hardly breath much less talk.

She tried to choke back her tears and slowly nodded. She threw her arms around him and cried happily into his shoulder.

Kurama smiled and wrapped around her in return. "I love you!" he whispered into her ear. Somaru's tear stopped and she looked at him with her makeup terribly smeared.

"I love you too!" she said at Kurama, and his lips found hers and they shared a very passinate moment.

TWO MONTHS LATER…

Somaru looked at herself one last time. She wanted everything to be flawless on her special day! It was the day that every little girl dreamed about.

But today she felt butterflies dancing in her stomach. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. She sighed and gave herself a silent prep talk.

She heard the traditional music begin. That was her que. "Here I go," she sighed and stepped out onto the aisle.

The first thing he saw was her glowing face. He suddenly felt weak to his knees but Kurama still stood tall as his wife-to-be approached him.

They stared into each other's eyes, the world around them was nothing anymore. All that mattered was the words that announced them a married couple. Somaru slowly took his hand in hers and he kissed her gently placing his hand behind her head.

At the reception that Ms. Nerugawa and Ms. Minamino had put together the two mothers cried their hearts out.

"Oh 'Maru, you look absolutely beautiful. I'm so happy! And there couldn't be a better man!" her adoptive mother sobbed letting her mascara smear. Suddenly she was paraded by tons of girls ready for her to throw the bouquet. She quickly tossed it and it landed in a very confused Hiei's lap.

"What the hell?" he said with surprise. Kurama choked on his drink and nearly spit it out with laughter. Somaru, who had known Hiei since her engagement, and had known that he wasn't the type to even be seen at a wedding, laughed as the girls jealously pouted at him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't even keep a straight face through several speeches because Hiei sat next to them with a bouquet in front of his face. He kept sending dark looks in Kurama's direction. (Especially after Kuwabara had told him what it means to catch the bouquet)

Soon the festivities ended and Kurama and Somaru were left with only each other's company, and before long they were doing what lots of newlyweds did….

ANOTHER TWO MONTHS LATER…

"Well, Mrs. Minamino your test results came in," the doctor said as Somaru sat in front him on the table.

"And…"

"It's positive, and that's not all… Mrs. Minamino!" he looked up from his clipboard as Somaru had fainted. He shook her a bit and she slowly came back to consciousness.

"Let me see!" she demanded and the doctor obeyed and handed her the test results. "Oh my god!" she wasn't quiet sure that she was ready for this, most of all, what would Kurama do. They hadn't talked about children yet, in fact it had never come up with anyone. She may be married but she was only eighteen years old.

"Would you like to make a call to your husband?" the doctor asked handing her a receiver.

Somaru nodded and dialed her apartment.

"Hello?" she heard Kurama's voice sound.

"Honey?" she said timidly.

"Somaru? What's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you had time to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Where?"

"Oh the usual place," Somaru answered.

"Is something wrong?" he asked again.

"No, no of course not, I just need to talk to you," she said.

…Later that night… "What was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kurama asked taking her hand gently.

Somaru choked on her words, "I'm, well, I'm pregnant!" she winced, worried how he would react.

Kurama's eyes widened and so did her smile. "You are?!" he yelled happily.

Somaru nodded. He bent over the table and kissed her gently. "That's wonderful! We're going to have children!"

Tesse: There you have it! And it's really corny! Somaru said yes and everyone's happy! This is an extremely short chapter and the next one well be much much longer! I promise! So review and read the shocking conclusion!


	10. Shuichiro

Trouble: The final chapter (tear) I'm glad for all the readers! And this chapter is a really long one. We left off with Somaru pregnant; we jump ahead because the whole pregnancy would be boring. So now it's been seven months (nine months total). Also you should know that this chapter is a little detailed when it comes to the whole childbirth (no blood and that just Somaru's thoughts and feelings and we all know that child birth is kinda gory, but like I said I won't go into that as much) I don't own yuyu hakusho. Please enjoy- I have sequel information at the end that you should read.

**Fragile Flowers**

**Chapter 10: Shuichiro**

Kurama bent over and gently pecked Somaru on the forehead. "I'll be back at five, try not to strain yourself," he said and Somaru nodded. Kurama gently laid a hand on her swollen abdomen and smiled when he was rewarded with a sharp kick.

"Be careful, the roads are really bad tonight," she said with a small smile.

"You too, stay in bed like the doctor said. I want you to have a nice relaxing day, for you and the baby. You have to keep your strength up for that special day," he said kissing her again.

With that he left but he had a funny feeling that something a little out of the ordinary was going to happen. But he shook it aside and drove to work.

Meanwhile Somaru picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. Suddenly the screen went black the light went out. Somaru moaned and fell back in her pillows.

After thirty minutes her stomach began to ache, she sat up suddenly but only another twang of pain. She winced and tried to pull herself out of bed but her stomach got in the way. Another cramp. Her mind began to race as the thought of going into labor struck her. She stayed sitting straight up as another contraction tugged at her.

She clutched the sides of the mattress, as another contraction raked her body violently. She bit down hard on her lip. It was pointless to try to call Kurama, the power was out.

She tired hard to remember all the birthing classes that she took but all she drew was a blank. She couldn't think straight, panic began flood her mind. She gasped as another wave of contractions struck her. "No," she said through her clinched teeth.

Suddenly she felt her water break in between her legs. She gasped as another wave of pain rolled over—it was official, she was in labor now.

She tried to make her body relax, but it was no use. She felt the tiny child moving within her turning himself and only causing her more pain. Her brow began to sweat and her hair clung to her face. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Fear of losing the baby stuck in her mind. Not only that she was alone, she had no hope of getting help.

"Not now!" she pleaded. But it was too late as her woman instincts began to kick in, and the pain was only to get worse. She couldn't help but wait for it all to be over.

More tears mixed with sweat rolled down her face and stung her face. "Please not now!" she begged. She had gained a mental connection with the little child. He could read her every thought, and some how had always offered comfort.

But now she didn't want to be physically separated with him. Suddenly she felt that familiar presence that the tiny baby always radiated from itself. It helped her to relax, she knew that he needed to be delivered, and that wouldn't happen as long as she was tense.

"Kurama!" she cried although she knew it wouldn't do her any good.

Fell back into her pillows hoping that everything would turn out okay. She let her body relax as much as possible, but the panic wouldn't let that happen. She clutched the sides of the mattress even harder.

The contractions slowly began to get worse after an hour or so. Somaru could hardly keep track of time. She just prayed for help, but she would most likely have to do this alone.

The storm had gotten worse, meaning that the roads were bad as well. Less and less cars would get through. With the power out it also made it a fight for the proper heat. Somaru grabbed as many blankets that were close enough to reach from the bed. She wrapped her self up as much as possible to keep herself and the baby warm.

She got some comfort from the warm blankets around her, but the fear of being alone for this event crept into her mind. She tried to shake it out of her mind but it was useless. "This isn't happening!" she cried as another contraction stung.

Kurama sat at his desk clicking away at his computer, the power hadn't gone out on his side of the city. He could feel a sinking feeling about Somaru. He got the strangest feeling that she needed him.

_I think we should at least go check on her_ Kurama thought.

_You're right something is wrong _Yoko returned.

Kurama grabbed his jacket and hurried out the door. As he approached the apartment building, he knew that something really wasn't right.

"Kurama!" he heard Somaru scream as soon as he came crashing through the door of their apartment.

"Somaru!" he called back as he ran into the bedroom. He saw his wife wrapped in blankets with a pain expression on her face.

"Kurama!" she cried again and winced. "I'm sorry!" he knew what was happening and his eyes widened.

"Hold in there! It's all right!" He quickly got a bowl of warm water and rushed back into the bedroom. He set it down next to the bed and sat next to Somaru.

"Kurama!" she turned to him and gently placed a hand on each of his shoulders. She pulled herself up onto her knees and hugged Kurama and cried.

"It's okay, I'm here now. We'll do this together," he said gently. He gently laid her back down and took her hand and she squeezed in pain.

Another hour passed as the pain worsened and Somaru began to get weaker. She sat up suddenly, her eyes shut tight. "Kurama! I gotta push now!" she alerted him.

"What! Now?"

She nodded her eyes still shut tight. "Now!" she snapped. She clutched his hand even tighter, cutting off part of his circulation.

Somaru cried out suddenly. "Ahhhhhh!" she cried. These were even worse than the contractions; she could feel her son pushing his way out. Tears squeezed through her tightly shut eyelids.

Kurama watched breathlessly as his son slowly made his way into the world. Within a minute Somaru let out a final cry and the room filled with a sharp wail of an infant.

"I love you, Somaru!" he said, "What should his name be?"

"It's Shuichiro," she gasped as tears spilled freely down her face. "I Love You!" she cried out.

"Shuichiro," he said the name rolling easily off his tongue. Little Shuichiro stared up at them with green eyes that had a soft gold lining. He had dark red hair with black streaks. He looked calm and happy after he'd been cleaned off.

Shuichi gently kissed Somaru on the forehead. "Thank you!"

_**The End**_

Trouble: I'm so sorry that it had to end! But I well tell you this… I will have the first chapter of the sequel up in about a week. Here's a preview.

**Preview…** A tall teenage boy stood in front of his school with his nose buried in a book waiting for the class bell to ring.

"Hi Shuichiro!" a group of girls squealed but Shuichiro barely spared a glance. All the girls were like that. His father had told him that he had had the same problem when he was this age… until he met his mother. Shuichiro was their only child that meant he was more than just a little spoiled.

"Are you deaf? The bell just rang!" a voice drifted to his ears. He looked up into tree above him to see a pair of red eyes staring back down at him.

Hietaru was a short boy with black hair that seemed to hang around his face. He had crimson red eyes, like his father. They met through their parents, who'd been friends for a long time. Hiei and Hietaru lived on their own in a run down apartment on the other side of town. Hietaru's mother had died right after childbirth and his twin sister Haru had died when she was three after contracting whooping cough. It hit Hiei hard, and usually he would mope around for days. But Hietaru was always there for him and they made it through life.

"Hietaru aren't you coming?" Shuichiro asked as he began to pack for school but his best friend never moved.

"Something isn't right!" he said suddenly staring at the street. His crimson eyes fixed on a certain point. Shuichiro followed his gaze. There stood a man in odd clothes, he looked right at them his gaze unwavering.

"Jiganshi Hietaru! Minamino Shuichiro!" He said calmly. "I have some bad news!"

—Please look for the sequel that should be posted within a week!

Sayonara!


	11. Author's Note

I need help! You see I don't have a good name for the Sequel! If some one could please help me!

I f you read the preview for the sequel than you'll know it's most about Shuichiro, Kurama and Somaru's son! I have a pretty good idea how this story's gonna go but I need to work on the details! I would greatly appreciate some help! If you could either email me or leave a review with some ideas! Anyone who helps well be in the credits of the first chapter!

Thank you so much

-Causing Trouble


End file.
